uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosa Ushiromiya
is Kinzo Ushiromiya's third daughter and youngest child. She is ranked the fifth of all family members. As the youngest Ushiromiya child, she has very little say at the family meetings. She is also the mother of Maria Ushiromiya, who is Rosa's only child. Before her birth, Maria's father abandoned them. Rosa is in charge of a company called Anti-Rosa, which designs western-styled clothing. Lately, the company has floundered, and Rosa seeks Kinzo's money to pay off her co-endorsers. She works extremely hard, and as a result, Maria is often left home alone. At some point, Maria supposed that the truth of the matter behind her mother's long hours; is because Rosa often secretly went on small vacations to lavish locations with her supposed boyfriend. However, that was in fact never true. Rosa had been working long hours, hoping to earn enough money in order to repay the debt that she owed to her absent lover, in the hopes that he would finally come back and be a proper father for Maria... With all this build up of stress, Rosa has since suffered from mood swings. She would be calm and happy to Maria in one scene and the next, would then abuses her for the childish way she acts, especially if Maria is acting particularly difficult or when Maria acts extremely creepy. Rosa is actually terrified by Maria overly expressing her belief in the occult, as well as mentioning the name of a certain witch whom Rosa had convinced herself that she was to blame for the witch's death years ago. Usually, after slapping her daughter, Rosa will feel guilty and reconcile with Maria, often who remarks that she is glad her mother is not controlled by 'the Black Witch'. Relationships Relatives *Kinzo Ushiromiya - father *Krauss Ushiromiya - oldest brother *Eva Ushiromiya - older sister **Eva-Beatrice - older sister/killer in Banquet of the Golden Witch *Rudolf Ushiromiya - older brother *Beatrice Ushiromiya - half-sister/friend *Maria Ushiromiya - daughter *George Ushiromiya - nephew *Jessica Ushiromiya - niece *Battler Ushiromiya - nephew *Ange Ushiromiya - niece *Natsuhi Ushiromiya - sister-in-law *Hideyoshi Ushiromiya - brother-in-law *Kyrie Ushiromiya- sister-in-law/killer *Lion Ushiromiya - half-brother/nephew *Sayo Yasuda - half-sister/niece Other *Sakutarou - creation of vessel/victim *Chiester 556 - victim Appearance Rosa has sandy brown hair with a hime cut. The length of Rosa's hair varies between different adaptations. In the visual novels, her hair falls past her shoulders. However, in the various manga adaptations, her hair can reach past her waist. Her eyes were originally black, but were changed to light brown for the anime and PS3 adaption. She has fair skin and appears to be somewhat more flat-chested than other women. She wears a long, black, country-styled gown, combined with what appears to be a long red skirt and a white dress shirt. Her casual attire is a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt with a matching blue skirt. When she was a kid, she wore a checkered red-and-black skirt and wore her hair in ponytails. She wore a blue vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt. Personality Since her absent lover abandoned her when she gave birth to Maria, having to bring her up by herself and work overtime in her company. Rosa has since suffered from mood swings. She would be seen as a calm and loving person who is also very quick-tempered and violent. Especially, towards her own daughter, whom she physically and verbally abuses on multiple occasions. Though she has very violent tendencies, she tends to always regret her choices and feel bad about what she did. Even though the other siblings find her to be rather dense, she is also shown to be rather intelligent and manipulator, as she is the only one besides Eva to solve the epitaph on her own and in the Turn of the Golden Witch she managed to dissuade Battler from trying to find the culprit while at the same time allowing the murderer to continue with its murders undisturbed by dropping her nephew's suspicions only on herself. Throughout all the games it is implicitly stated that the origin of her violent mood swings is not only due to the abandonment of her daughter's father but also from the cruel treatment that her parents and her brothers and sister reserved for her when she was still a kid (and it is implicit that Rosa has a profound hatred for all of them). She also feels immense shame when Maria behaves in a childish way and / or starts talking about magic and witches in public and she deeply regrets that her daughter treats her toys as a real living friends. Abilities Despite not specializing in a particular fighting style such as Krauss and Eva and not being as skilled and experienced as Rudolf and Kyrie with firearms, Rosa has proven not to be an opponent that should be underestimated. In fact, the source of her power is her unexpressed fury, that emerges when she perceives that she and her daughter Maria are in danger, a emotional state that in the Meta-World allowed her to be able to kill with her father's gun with rifles several goats and, by use gold bars and a pen as secondary weapons, she is able not only to keep up with a witch of Erika's level but even to put her in difficulty more than any other human being in Ep 8 (including Battler). In her daughter's opinion, Rosa is the first strongest member in the family when she gets really angry. Background Rosa was born as a child of Kinzo and his legal wife and as the fourth child of the Ushiromiya family. Being the youngest of the four siblings, and growing up on Rokkenjima, she never had anyone to play with. Whenever she tried to play with the young servants, her brother Rudolf would flirt with them and take them away. In short, she had a very lonely childhood and only had a numerous porcelain dolls and especially a rabbit doll (Uutan) to play with. Being a child among her siblings, who at the time were already adults, she was an eyesore that her siblings could not comprehend. One day, Rudolf took her doll and ripped it to shreds, a mistake that she would also make to her daughter one day. As a teenager she had tutoring and had a secret with her tutor. Approximately 20 years ago in the past, she was shocked when one day, her tutor told her mother the secret she kept. Out of desperation she ran through the forest, having heard of the legend of a witch living in the forest. Eventually she found the hidden mansion Kuwadorian and met her half-sister Beatrice Ushiromiya. From that day on, she and Beatrice became friends and talked about many things, such as about how Kinzo would visit her every few days, among other things. In 1967, she took Beatrice outside of Kuwadorian and as they were about to go to the beach, Beatrice died when she fell down a cliff. Shocked, Rosa ran back to the mansion. That night, she confessed what she had done to Genji, who later on covered up for her telling her not to tell anyone of the accident. Ever since this incident, Rosa blamed herself completely for Beatrice's death. This also strained her relationship with her father to a certain degree, as she once was frightened when Kinzo would call her. It would also later put a strain on her and Maria's relationship due to Maria's obsession with the occult and her friendship with a person who calls themself Beatrice. As a young adult, she had a lover who later on became Maria's father. When her lover was about to leave overseas, he tells her that he will come back for her. She believed him for a while, and because of this she would show Maria a picture of him and her on the beach. However, he never returned and was then forced to become a single parent for Maria. Whenever Maria would ask her who her father was, she would avoid the topic. Once, when Maria asked her where the picture she showed her was and drew a picture of it, she had a violent outburst, showing early signs to her mood swings. This ended up pushing Maria even further into the occult due to Maria thinking she never had a father and that she was a virgin baby. On Maria's birthday, Rosa and her daughter celebrated it in a family restaurant. As a present for her daughter, she bought and gave her the doll Sakutarou. Since she is always working, she is away most of the time, leaving her daughter Maria all alone. On one occasion, however, she told her daughter that she would be away on a business trip. She was called in for a meeting with her siblings Rudolf and Eva, on the topic of what they could do to make Krauss share the inheritance. Not wanting to drag her daughter into something that only concerned the siblings themselves, she did not take Maria along (despite Rudolf suggesting that she did), because she hated talking about the gold in front of Maria. When she returned from her supposed business trip, Maria discovered the hotel receipt, which she defensively took away from her. One night, Maria lost the key to their home. When Maria went to the police, the police contacted her company, Anti-Rosa, to which her employees told the police that she was on a date with her boyfriend on Sapporo, Hokkaido. When she returned home, she was faced with a child welfare officer. After violently sending her out, she ripped Sakutarou apart and smashed one of the bunnies from Maria's ceramic bunny band collection. Role in the Games ''Legend of the Golden Witch In ''Legend of the Golden Witch Rosa is killed on the first twilight with her head smashed in, so that was impossible to recognize, despite the clothes. Earlier, she gets into a fight with Maria over Maria's rose in the Rose Garden. Rosa is killed as the sacrifice chosen by the key for Beatrice's revival, as depicted on Kinzo's epitaph. Death Her corpse was found inside the rose garden storehouse. Her face seems to have been smashed after her death. I'll get to see her again. So I don't feel lonely. '' Turn of the Golden Witch Maria Ushiromiya gets the hand (Multi-Slap) In ''Turn of the Golden Witch, Rosa survives the first twilight and leads the group of survivors. In addition, she appears to be "collaborating" with the killer, under whose direction she lies at several key points in the story, creating a locked-room puzzle (when the door in question was never locked) and later providing an alibi for them. She is the gun-holder for this episode. Under the guise of mistrust of the servants, she divides the survivors several times into "Wolves" and "Sheep", isolating certain individuals that become sacrifices for the later twilights. As with Eva in the first game, her attempts to shift blame to the servants provoke a sympathetic response from Battler, dissuading him from attempting to solve the mystery. From the magical perspective, Rosa turns against Beatrice when she realizes that being the witch's accomplice is no guarantee of safety for herself and her daughter. She and Maria survive the entire ceremony but are captured and killed by the Goats while trying to escape the island, or, alternately, killed by the bomb, their attempts to escape hampered by the gold ingot Rosa insists on liberating. META-WORLD She was tortured and forced by Beatrice to eat a meal made of each one of the siblings: Bloody Krauss, Double Eva's tongue seasonal's salad, Sea Bass Pie (wrapped in Rudolf's face) and finally, Oven baked Maria with apples. Death Missing. In the Golden Land, she finally found her own treasure, more important than the gold. However, that was only for a brief time. Because of a fool, she was forced to once again lose sight of what she had found at great pains. Afterwards, she was torn to pieces and eaten by the demons, and went to hell. ''Banquet of the Golden Witch After her sister, Eva solves the epitaph, Rosa also solves it and arrives seconds too late. She congratulates her sister on finding the gold and Eva asks her to keep it a secret. Later Rosa is sacrificed again, ironically (in the magical perspective) by her own witch-transformed sister EVA-Beatrice. She is brutally tortured with some bizarre magic, and in the anime adaption, Maria is tortured along with her before finally being killed by Beatrice who ended her torment by piercing her head onto the spear-shaped part of the fence. '''Death' Died in the rose garden, her medulla oblongata was pierced by a spear-shaped part of the fence. If Maria hadn't been killed by another person, you might suspect that Rosa died in an accident. She was the sacrifice for the birth of the new witch. ''Alliance of the Golden Witch Rosa was sacrificed once again by her own father, Kinzo. While she tries to get a grip on her situation, Chiester 00 killed her by piercing her golden arrow through Rosa, baring all her flesh to the floor. In the anime, her throat is slashed open. In the 1998 scenes, Ange, through reading Maria's diary, learns of Rosa's complex relationship with her, showing her creation and destruction of Sakutarou, and her ongoing cycles of affection and neglect/abuse. Later on, Maria dreams of when Rosa destroyed Sakutarou, where she is repeatedly killed and revived by Maria and Beatrice for her past abuse and destruction of Sakutarou, ultimately screaming that she has hated Maria since the day she was born. Though because it was just Maria's dream this could be how Maria personifies Rosa's feelings towards her and not Rosa's true feelings towards Maria. '''Death' Her body was found in the dining hall. Her head was half destroyed. It is probably appropriate to think that she was murdered with something like a powerful gun. However, the witnesses don't believe that she was killed with a gun... '' End of the Golden Witch '''Death ' Her body was discovered in the cousins' room on the second floor of the guesthouse. The direct cause of death is unknown, but her neck was slashed open by a sharp knife. The wound is very deep, so anyone can easily see that she definitely died. ''Dawn of the Golden Witch '''Death' Her body was found in the parlor. Erika didn't perform a detailed examination. Certain Death Her neck was completely severed by a blade. Perfect kind of corpse. Impossible to be mistaken on an autopsy and being perfectly capable of being identified. Meta-World Kanon killed her with a supersonic true strike, in order to complete the trial of Zepar and Furfur. ''Requiem of the Golden Witch Rokkenjima Massacre '''Death' After refusing to comply with Eva's plan to cover up the accidental murders of Natsuhi and Krauss, she was killed by Kyrie by a shot to her head, due to having an unused bullet in her rifle, which threatened Kyrie's plan. ''Twilight of the Golden Witch Was killed on the First Twilight. Other Games/Manga ''Ougon Musou Kyoku Rosa is one of the playable characters, she is added along with Jessica and George thanks to the expansion of XBOX 360 added later on the CROSS expansion. She is able to perform mid-ranged attacks with her weapon, a short-barreled rifle, which can also penetrate the defenses of the player's opponent. Her ability, "Detachment", allows the player to force a waiting state on the opponent's touch gauge, temporarily preventing the opponent from switching characters. She has 4 story modes respectively shared with Battler, Beatrice, EVA-Beatrice and Chiester 410. Trivia *''Umineko'' fans ironically dubbed her "Best Mom Ever", or "Mother of the Year", due to her cruel treatment of Maria. However, in the Battle of the Golden Land, both Maria and Rosa prove to Erika that Rosa truly cares for her daughter. Maria also ascertains the fact by reminding Erika that none of the rumors existing outside the cat-box are true. *Rosa dies in all the games. *Rosa's escape attempt during the second game earned her the fan nickname "Musou Rosa" because of her strength to face dozens of goat servants (and the similarities to the Sangoku Musou/Dynasty Warriors game series this brings to mind). A flash game titled "Rosa Musou" was made based on the scene and, in the expansion of the spin-off fighting game, Ougon Musou Kyoku, one of her super moves is the 4-hit Goat Killer combo that starts her now famous scene in the visual novel. *Upon reading the witches' record for each game, Rosa is shown to have the worst luck, especially when the torture she suffered at the hands of Maria, EVA-Beatrice, and Beatrice (during the second game) are taken into account. *Whether she was married to Maria's father or whether they were simply lovers was not confirmed or explored upon. *In Banquet of the Golden Witch, when EVA-Beatrice was torturing her and Maria, EVA-Beatrice mentioned that Rosa once had several dreams such as wanting to fly like a seagull to escape Rokkenjima or becoming a Witch. *Her birthday is on 6/3 and her blood type is 0. *Rosa and Natsuhi's voice actors have some odd coincidences. **Both voiced Sailor Jupiter at some point in time. **Both's daughters' voice scraps have played a Pretty Cure, as Yui Horie (Maria's voice actor) lends her voice to Cure Magical in Mahō Tsukai Pretty Cure. * She is one of five characters who shares her voice actress with a Pretty Cure. Her voice actor voiced Cure Melody in Suite! Pretty Cure, Maria's voice actor voiced Cure Magical in Mahō Tsukai Pretty Cure, Jessica's voice actor played Cure March in Smile! Pretty Cure, Shannon's voice actor played Cure Ace in Dokidoki Pretty Cure, and Chiester 410's voice actor played Cure Berry in Fresh Pretty Cure!. Quotes *"M-Maria is my cute and only daughter. Her value cannot be measured with money. That is all." *"There's no doubt that my world has been a total hell." *"This is hell. In this hell, I'll regret not fighting when I should have until the day I die. I've even dragged my daughter into it. I wish someone would just kill me. I want to be told that I've already been killed, that I am a ghost." *"Because of you, even I'm treated like a weirdo!" *"I'll show you how lukewarm the hell you came from is!!" de:Rosa Ushiromiya es:Rosa Ushiromiya pl:Rosa Ushiromiya Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ushiromiya Family Category:Deceased